<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Beginning by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368890">The Beginning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The High School and College Years [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Developing Relationship, Drama &amp; Romance, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jack Kelly Being an Idiot, Katherine Plumber Pulitzer is a Good Friend, Modern Era, Multi, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Secret Relationship, Soft Spot Conlon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:07:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Senior year begins for some of the Newsies. Featuring: Jack Kelly being oblivious, a furious District Attorney, Racetrack Higgins being an idiot, awkward crushes that turn into relationships and secret relationships.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albert DaSilva/Finch (Newsies), Bill Hearst/Darcy Reid, Bumlets/Skittery (Newsies), Buttons/Henry (Newsies), Crutchie/Swifty (Newsies), David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Elmer/Romeo (Newsies), Itey/Snitch (Newsies), JoJo/Specs (Newsies), Kid Blink/Mush Meyers, Sarah Jacobs/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Smalls/Sniper (Newsies), Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins, original male character/?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The High School and College Years [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finch gets a new camera, Race is a good big brother and Jack is creepy when waking someone up.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A groan came from the bed in the corner as Patrick 'Finch' Cortes woke up. He looked to his left to see that his brother Elmer had drawn the covers over his head. "Come on, El. I am sure that Mush is already downstairs and if you aren't careful then he might eat your bacon." Finch grinned when he saw Elmer throw the covers, get changed and leave the room in a flash.</p><p>Finch followed his brother at a more sedate pace, when he got downstairs he saw that Elmer was devouring the bacon on his plate while Mush was trying to not laugh.</p><p>Mush turned to look at him as Finch entered the kitchen. "Dad is outside, something to do with a dog, a bird and a stick. He wouldn't say anything about it at all."</p><p>"Course he wouldn't because the stick impaled the bird and the dog has the bird-stick in his mouth. That's what I think anyway."</p><p>All three boys turned to look out of the window where they saw their father holding a bird that had a stick sticking out of it. "Fi was right then. Where's Charlie?" Elmer asked as soon as he finished devouring the bacon.</p><p>"He's over at Buttons' house. He will be coming back after school today, Mr. Davenport picked him up yesterday."</p><p>Finch slapped a hand to his forehead. "How could I have forgotten that? He wouldn't stop talking about it until it happened."</p><p>"Until what happened?" Mr. Green asked as he came in from the backyard.</p><p>"We were talking about Charlie going to Buttons' house and how he wouldn't stop talking about it."</p><p>Mr. Green nodded as he sorted through the mail that had arrived earlier in the morning. The three boys continued eating their breakfast as the chatted quietly about the new school year.</p><p>"Dad, did the package arrive?" Finch inquired as he put his plate in the sink. Mr. Green looked confused for a minute but he pulled a medium-sized box from one of the cupboards. "It arrived an hour ago. I was going to wake you up but then the thing with outside happened."</p><p>Finch opened the box quickly and grinned when he saw that his new camera had arrived. He took it out of the box and switched it on so he could see if it actually worked.</p><p>Mr. Green checked his watch as Mush and Elmer put their plates in the sink. "I know that Patrick is taking advanced photography and musical theatre. But you two haven't told me what you are taking."</p><p>"I'm taking AP music theory and calculus." Mush answered as he sat down again.</p><p>"AP biology, Latin and European history."</p><p>Mr. Green nodded as he checked his watch again. "You had better get going if you want to get to school on time. Patrick, try not to break the camera on your first day using it."</p><p>Finch just smiled innocently as he, Mush and Elmer grabbed their bags and left the house. "So Finch, are you going to start your photography blog then."</p><p>"When we get back from school today, I am going to set it up. I just need to make sure that it actually works." Finch paused as he turned his camera to a tree that had a bird landing on it, he snapped a photo. "It works, the graphics are better then the other one and it has more memory."</p><p>Elmer nodded but he was distracted as Mush talked him on the shoulder and ran off.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Anthony 'Racetrack' Higgns grumbled under his breath as he heard his brother whisper into his ear. "Ro, shut up! Let me go back to sleep."</p><p>Race opened his eyes even though he wanted to go back to sleep. Romeo was sat on his bed with his legs swinging, back and forth. "Why are you up so early?"</p><p>"Shh! Listen!" Romeo hissed, Race followed the instructions and heard shouting coming downstairs. "They're at it again."</p><p>"Who started it this time?" Race sat up against his bed as he waited for his brother to answer.</p><p>"Apparently, dad came home drunk again. That is all I heard." Romeo pulled a book from his shelf and started to read. Race unlocked his phone and started to scroll through his social media.</p><p>"How long do you think it will take for them to finish this time?"</p><p>"If they aren't done in half an hour then we are going to have to sort out our own lunch." Race fell back into his bed with a groan at thought.</p><p>Romeo gave up trying to read the book after five minutes as their parents' voices got louder. Race was about to bury his head in his pillow when he saw that Romeo was rubbing his arm.</p><p>"How hard did he pull you this time?"</p><p>"Not as hard as the other times but it still hurts."</p><p>"Give it here." Race took Romeo's arm and started to gently rub it. "Better?"</p><p>"Much. Thank you."</p><p>"Hey, you're my little brother. Course I'd help you."</p><p>"You are only the big brother by five minutes." Romeo reminded him as Race continued to rub his arm.</p><p>"Still older though. Should we go sort out our lunch?"</p><p>"They're still arguing." Race shrugged but gently pulled Romeo to his feet. They moved slowly downstairs, through the living room and into the kitchen.</p><p>Race opened the fridge and pulled out eight slices of bread. Four for him and the other four for Romeo. "Ham or cheese?"</p><p>"Cheese." Romeo started searching through the kitchen for a knife. "What are you having?"</p><p>"Ham. Do you want butter?"</p><p>"Nope." Race nodded and started to put butter onto four slices and then he added the pieces of ham. Romeo did the same but without the butter and with cheese instead.</p><p>Their head snapped up when they heard someone storming down the stairs. Mr. Higgns entered the kitchen looking absolutely furious. "Don't take anything but those sandwiches with you."</p><p>Race slipped the sandwiches into his bag quickly and before their father said anything else, he grabbed Romeo and dragged him out of the house. "I'll get us something to drink at school."</p><p>"Race, Elmer told me that our school would be having some transfer students this year." Race looked confused so Romeo continued. "He that from Uncle Henry."</p><p>Race laughed loudly. "Uncle Henry seems to know everything about everything."</p><p>"That's a good thing sometimes." Race nodded as they continued on their way to school.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Sean 'Spot' Conlon opened his eyes to see his adopted brother, Jack staring right at him. "What the fuck are you doing?" </p><p>"Waiting for you to wake up. Mom has already tried to wake you up two times." Jack didn't look fazed at all. "She also said that unless you don't get down there in ten minutes then you are going to have fish for dinner tonight."</p><p>Spot shot up and basically threw on his clothes before he all but ran downstairs. Medda turned around from the oven as she watched Spot throw himself into one if the chairs. "I am guessing that Jack woke you up." </p><p>"Does it count if hee just sat there staring at me?" Spot asked as he started to eat his breakfast slowly.</p><p>"You know that's how he always wakes someone up." </p><p>Jack walked into the kitchen seconds later with a grin on his face. "What are you talking about?"</p><p>"The weird way in which you wake people up by staring at them." Jack glared at Spot who just grinned in reply. </p><p>"Now boys, I don't if you have heard but there are going to be some transfer students at your school this year. Henry just confirmed it over the phone."</p><p>"Really? Where are they from?" Jack inquired as Spot finished eating.</p><p>"They are from Manhattan but were at a different school before coming to this one."</p><p>"Should be interesting. Does Uncle Henry know their names?"</p><p>Medda thought about the question before she replied. "He didn't exactly tell me the name. Perhaps he wanted it to be a surprise."</p><p>"Wouldn't be a surprise if he wanted it to be surprise." Spot stage-whispered to Jack who started laughing.</p><p>"Boys, try to not scare them off. I know what you are like, for all you know they could become good friends of yours."</p><p>"We'll try.  But we tried with the Delancey brothers and you know what happened." Medda nodded slightly as she remembered the events of the past year.</p><p>"Jack we should get going." Spot stood up and picked up his bag. Medda nodded and she waved as they left the house, talking quietly to each other.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Romeo meets an old friend, people are assigned to work together for a project in their European history class and Albert is introduced to the Newsies.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Race grinned when he saw Jack and Spot standing together on their phones. Romeo looked between his brother and Spot before he sighed. "Everyone knows you want to go out with him."</p><p>"Shut up, Ro. Unless you want me to tell people about your crush on Elmer." Romeo blushed after Race finished speaking. The two approached Jack and Spot in silence.</p><p>Jack looked up from his phone and smiled when he saw the other two boys. "Racer, Ro! How was your summer?"</p><p>"Fine." Romeo answered quickly which made Spot look at him weirdly. "We visited our aunt in Boston for most of it."</p><p>"Yep! We prefer New York to Boston though." Race finished.</p><p>"Do you have any idea where Finch, Mush, Crutchie and Elmer are?" Spot looked around and saw three of them walking towards them. "Speak of the devils and here they come."</p><p>Mush turned away from his brothers and went bouncing towards Kid Blink who had just entered the school. Finch just shook his head exasperated but he grinned at his friends. "How are you all then?"</p><p>Race was about to answer but he noticed a red haired boy looking harried. "Any of you know who the red head is?"</p><p>"Nope." All of the group answered simultaneously. Finch continued to stare at the boy who was looking at his phone.</p><p>"Maybe he's one of the transfer students." Spot suggested which made Finch and Elmer look confused. "I'm surprised that Uncle Henry didn't tell you. There are some transfer students this year from another school in Manhattan."</p><p>"I think I can guess who the transfers are." Jack pointed to two girls and a boy who were looking around with a confused expression.</p><p>Romeo narrowed his eyes as he inspected the boy. "I'm sure that I know him from somewhere."</p><p>"Well, come on then." Race grabbed Romeo by his arm and pulled him over to the three. "We're going to introduce ourselves." The group looked at them as they approached. "We wanted to introduce ourselves as you look like the new kids. I'm Race Higgins and this is my brother Romeo."</p><p>"Romeo? Race? Are those your real names?" Race just smirked. "Nevermind, I'm Katherine Plumber. This is my girlfriend, Sarah Jacobs and this is her brother-"</p><p>"David 'Davey' Jason Jacobs." Romeo breathed in shock as the other four stared at him in shock.</p><p>"Is that Richard Romeo Higgins, the boy who flirted with everyone?" Davey said in the same tone. Katherine, Sarah and Race all just looked confused. "I didn't think that you would be here."</p><p>"I thought you had moved away after all you were always talking about wanting to live in Miami when we were in fifth grade."</p><p>A look of realisation dawned on Race's face as he realised how Romeo knew Davey. "Wait! You're that David boy that Ro kept talking about when we at home. The sme boy who moved away without a word that devastated my brother." Steel entered Race's voice as he finished the last sentence.</p><p>Before he could say anything else a bell rung and all the children started to enter the school building.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Spot slid into the seat next to Crutchie as they waited for their history class to begin. He looked around and noticed that Race had his head on his desk and looked like he was sleeping, Elmer was sitting upright looking ready.</p><p>His attention snapped to the front of the class as the teacher, Mrs. Jones entered the classroom and sat down at her desk.</p><p>She took the attendance before she stood and started talking,"For most of this term you shall all be working groups of four for a project about World War 2. You may choose what area of the war the project can be about. Now, I will put you in groups of five and we'll see if I need to change any groups."</p><p>Spot crossed his fingers that Elmer or Finch were in his group as everyone knew that they knew a lot about history.</p><p>"Sean Conlon, Elmer Green, Patrick Green, Richard Higgins and Albert DaSilva." Spot looked around in confusion as he recognised all but one name that was read out. He turned to gaze at Elmer who indicated the red head they had seen earlier.</p><p>Race ended up in a group with Davey, Crutchie and two girls that none of them knew. "Now, you can spend the rest of the period discussing what you are going to do for your project."</p><p>As Spot approached his group, he wasn't surprised to see that Elmer was already scribbling down notes in one of his many notebooks. Romeo slumped down into the chair next to him and pulled out his phone. "Ro, put it away!" Elmer hissed.</p><p>"Sorry, El. Do we have any idea on what we are going to do?"</p><p>Elmer and Finch had a quiet conversation before Tinch answered. "Perhaps something to do with the war in Europe. Elmer was thinking about the Invasion of France." Romeo and Spot shrugged together. "What do you think Albert?"</p><p>"What about the Batlle of Britain? I don't think that many people would do that." Albert suggested as he looked up from his notebook.</p><p>"That would work." Elmer agreed. "Finch, I am sure that we have a distant relative who served in RAF."</p><p>"We do. I'm also sure that their diaries are in the attic."<br/>
Romeo grinned as he listened to the two brothers.</p><p>"When exactly are we going to work on the project outside of class then?" Albert asked once Elmer and Finch stopped talking.</p><p>"It's lunch after this, isn't it?" Spot nodded. "Then you can come with us and we can introduce you to our friends. Let's just say that it will make it easier to work together if you are introduced to our friends." Albert nodded in agreement as the bell that signaled lunch rung.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Albert was guided by Elmer towards a table where there was a large group of boys and girls. Spot sat down next to a blond haired boy who jumped when he saw Spot. </p><p>"Guys, this is Albert. He's working with me, Finch, Spot and Romeo for a history project." Elmer indicated for Albert to sit down next to Finch and Spot. </p><p>"Nice to meet you, Albert." Jack smiled but turned to Romeo. "Race has told me that you know one of the new students."</p><p>"I haven't seen him since fifth grade! I didn't even know he still lived in New York." Romeo protested.</p><p>"But Ro, I believe that Mr. Jacobs was your first crush if I am correct."  Race grinned.</p><p>A scrawny brown haired boy looked up from the book that was in his lap. "Did you say Jacobs?"</p><p>"I did, Darcy." </p><p>"Was one of the new students called Katherine?" Race and Romeo nodded together. "I'll be back in a few minutes."</p><p>The group watched as Darcy walked towards the new students and started talking to them. "Anyone know what that was about?"</p><p>"Maybe it's one of his friends from his old school. After all he only came here last year." Blink suggested quietly.</p><p>"That could be it." Crutchie agreed but then he noticed another boy was sitting with the new students. "Or that could be." </p><p>Spot looked at them before he smirked. "This is going to be fun."</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Skittery asked.</p><p>"Darcy'll tell you when he's ready and it seems that we are going to have some new additions to our friend group." Spot and Crutchie shared a look while everyone around them look perplexed.</p><p>Elmer looked at Finch who was staring at Albert. He just shook his head in exasperation as the bell for the next period rang. "Albert what lesson do you have next?"</p><p>"Latin." </p><p>"Good! I have it too. I'll show you where the class is." Elmer began to walk out of the cafeteria with Albert trailing behind him. </p><p>"Finch's got a crush." Race whispered to Swifty who just nodded in agreement. "They won't get together until Christmas."</p><p>"I'll take that."  They shook hands with big smiles.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What year each character's in:</p><p>Junior- Race, Romeo, Spot, Elmer, Albert, Crutchie, Swifty, Skittery, Bumlets, Smalls, Sniper, Hot Shot</p><p>Senior- Jack, Snitch, Davey, Finch, Mush, Blink, Katherine, Sarah, Itey, Bill, Darcy, Buttons, Jojo, Specs, Oscar, Morris, Ike, Mike, Tommy Boy</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Davey laments to Sarah, Elmer invites Albert around to his house and the Green brothers accidentally reveal that their father is in a relationship.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Davey looked at his sister as she stared back at him with a unreadable expression. "So, would you like to explain why you didn't stay in contact with your friend?"</p><p>"I wanted to! I gave him the address that we were moving to so he could write if he wanted."</p><p>"And who did you give the address to exactly?"</p><p>Davey thought about it for a moment before he slapped a hand to his forehead. "I asked our other friend to give it to Romeo."</p><p>"This friend was?" Sarah asked calmly as she started to make a mental list of how Davey could fix this.</p><p>"Oscar or was it Morris? Those two played with us in third, fourth and fifth grade and they were brothers. They even said that they would give the address to Romeo!" He took a deep breath to calm himself as he remembered that his brother and parents were downstairs.</p><p>"Dave, those two names you just said I know. Remember how a friend of Katherine and Bill's sat with us a lunch?" Davey nodded quickly. "He told us about the two boys who bully people for being gay or bi. Their names were-"</p><p>"Oscar and Morris Delancey." Davey looked horrified once he had finished talking. "I'm an idiot, aren't I?"</p><p>"Normally I would say yes," Sarah sat down next to her brother and hugged him "But this wasn't your fault. You asked someone you thought was a friend to do something and they didn't. That makes them a bad friend so don't blame yourself for it."</p><p>"But I should have checked! I should have made sure that Romeo had gotten the address."</p><p>"Maybe you should have but you can't change the past now."</p><p>"Then what can I do to at least to become friends with him again?"</p><p>Sarah tapped a finger against in thought for several seconds before she snapped her fingers together. "Talking to him would be one way but that would be hard with all his friends. Although that Darcy is friends with them so if we ask kindly then he could give you Romeo's number. You could talk to him that way."</p><p>"I think the latter would be the better option to choose." Davey answered calmly. "Thanks Sarah."</p><p>"Anytime, Dave." She hugged him before she stood up and started to leave his room. "Now, I need to go meet Katherine."</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Elmer scurried towards Albert as other kids started to walk home. The red head smiled when he saw the smaller boy. "Albert, d'ya want to come round mine and Finch's on Thursday? So we can work on the project, it's the only day that Spot and Romeo can work with."</p><p>"Why not Friday? I thought that's when we were going to do it."</p><p>"Well, let's just say that it is a tradition in our friend group. Every Friday we always eat at my house and then we watch a movie." Albert cocked his head in confusion. "We've done it since middle school."</p><p>"Right so what time on Thursday as I will need to be home by seven."</p><p>"Would four work for you then?" Albert nodded in agreement.</p><p>"It would. What's your address?" Elmer scribbled the address down onto a piece of paper and he then tore it out of his notebook before handing it to Albert with a small smile.</p><p>"There just knock and either Mush, my brother or my father will let you in." Elmer was about to walk off but turned around abruptly. "What type of pizza do you like?"</p><p>Albert looked surprised but he answered quickly. "Pepperoni, why?"</p><p>"On Thursday, my dad's going out so he's going to leave money for pizza." Elmer tried to not look directly at Mr. Nunzio, the maths teacher as he exited to school building with Mr. Wiesel and Ms. Hannah.</p><p>"Well, I can definitely make that then."</p><p>Elmer nodded and smiled brightly before he rushed back over to where Finch was stood, fiddling with his new camera. "Did he accept then?"</p><p>"He did. Now you have to talk to him without getting flustered."</p><p>"Shut it! I hardly need to remind you about Romeo, do I?" Elmer paled and shook his head. "Thought not."</p><p>"Where's Mush?"</p><p>"One guess, El. If you get it right then you can order whatever you want on Thursday."</p><p>Elmer smirked knowingly. "If I am correct then our dear brother is with Blink on a date. Am I right?"</p><p>"You're correct. Of course that's what they are doing." Finch laughed as he put his camera in his bag. "Come on, dad texted to say that Nunzio would be joining us tonight."</p><p>"Does anyone apart from us know about their relationship?"</p><p>"You've to be joking! They don't like people apart from us knowing about their relationship. I must say that it's a lot like Mush and Blink's."</p><p>Elmer raised an eyebrow as he stared at his brother on disbelief. "How is it like Mush and Blink's?"</p><p>"They are both sweet, kind, caring, they hardly argue. Nunzio knows how to calm Dad down, Dad always takes care of him. They can both cook, well Nunzio can at least. Dad can bake well and finally, they both enjoy reading, poetry and classical music. How can you not say they were made for each other?"</p><p>Elmer shook his head in disbelief that Finch was able to notice so much about those two. "Okay, if you know so much about them. Then when will Dad invite him to move in with us?"</p><p>"Well, Nunzio's birthday is in November, is it not?" Elmer just sighed in reply as they started to approach their house. "But the good news about that is that Nunzio's birthday is on a Friday this year."</p><p>"Oh dear God!" Elmer groaned as he rubbed his hands through his hair. "That's going to be dramatic as he hasn't attended one of the Friday dinners yet, has he?"</p><p>"Nope! It'll be so fun!"</p><p>Elmer just groaned in defeat again.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Thursday found Albert standing outside a brown, wooden door after he had knocked firmly. He was hoping that he didn't get the wrong address and that this was the right house.</p><p>The door swung open to reveal a boy with brown hair and an eye patch. "You must be Albert come in?"</p><p>"Who are you?" Albert asked as he was shown into the living room.</p><p>"Louis 'Kid Blink' Balleti. You can call me Blink, Elmer and Finch are waiting in Elmer's room for you. It's easy to find, just go up the stairs and turn left. Second door down."</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>"No problem!" Blink called before he fell back onto one of the couches and started to cuddle with Mush again.</p><p>Albert followed the instructions and ended up in front of a room where the door was open. Elmer was sat on the floor looking through a worn diary, Finch was doing the same but was sat on the windowsill.  Romeo was typing away on his laptop and Spot was writing down things on a piece of paper.</p><p>"Albert!" Elmer exclaimed when he saw the red head. "Come in and sit down. "</p><p>"How many diaries were there?"</p><p>"Four from Great-Uncle Archie and two from his best friend Air Marshal Cyril Newall. We expected the four from our uncle but not the other two."</p><p>"So what are we doing with the other two then?"</p><p>Romeo looked up from his laptop as Albert sat down and took a diary that was handed to him by Spot. "We're presenting from two different views. One from the Air Command and one from a pilot during the Battle of Britain."</p><p>"Right. So should I just read through the diary?"</p><p>"Read through and write down passages that you think could be used in our presentation. Spot's bullet pointing things that can be used in our research paper." Finch explained patiently. Alber just nodded as he followed what he'd just been told.</p><p>They did that for around an hour before Mush walked into the room with a quizzical expression on his face. "Dad left a note saying 'No need to order food. Look in the fridge.' Any idea what it means?"</p><p>"Oh!" Elmer gasped as he and Finch shared a look. "Get Charlie, Dad had his partner cook for us."</p><p>Crutchie shuffled into the room with a excited expression. "You saying that we have homemade pizza that is the best thing we have ever tasted?"</p><p>"Yep!" The three brothers chorused together.</p><p>Spot looked confused as he tried to figure out what exactly they were talking about. "Who are you talking about? Uncle Henry has a partner?"</p><p>"He does and you'll find out who it is when they're ready. Now come on!" </p><p>When Albert tasted the pizza that Finch, Elmer, Crutchie and Mush were praising he let out a moan of pleasure. Spot, Romeo and Blink all did the same when they tasted the pizza as well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Race discusses extra-curriculars with his friends, Darcy invites Bill to go with him to Friday's weekly dinner and movie night and Snitch brings Itey to the same dinner and movie night for the first time.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey, Crutch!" Race called excitedly. "Ro and Spot told me about Uncle Henry's partner. Can ya give me a clue on who it is?"</p>
<p>Crutchie broke apart from kissing Swifty and glared at Race. "Go away Race. If ya couldn't see I'm making out with my boyfriend."</p>
<p>"So?" Race shrugged but he didn't push it any further as Skittery walked towards them looking nervous. Bumlets was murmuring to him quietly. "Something wrong Skittery?"</p>
<p>"When he was coming back from student government, the Delanceys confronted him." Bumlets explained quietly so no one apart from those he was talking to could here.</p>
<p>Swifty looked up and an unreadable expression. "What did they say Skits?:</p>
<p>Skittery just shook his head forcefully and looked down at his maths homework, he pulled out a pen and started to fill it out slowly.</p>
<p>"Let's just say that the f-word was used more than once." Bumlets wrapped his arms around Skittery to calm him down.</p>
<p>"Who used that word?" Snitch bounced over to the four, with an excited expression.</p>
<p>"The Delanceys."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry Skittery. I have got some good news though." Race indicated for him to continue. "D'ya all remember that remember that the lacrosse team was choosing its captain today?"</p>
<p>"I'm guessing you got the captainship then?" Skittery looked up from his maths homework.</p>
<p>"Correct!" The others congratulated Snitch as they waited from their other friends to join them. "I know that Elmer's at Latin club but where is everyone else?"</p>
<p>"Finch is at photography club, Jack and Buttons are at tennis, Spot's at debate club, Henry is at choir with Jojo and Hot Shot. Darcy's overseeing the school newspaper as its editor-in-chief, Mush and Smalls are at dancing club. Sniper, Romeo and Tommy Boy are all at student council. Specs, Ike, Mike and Blink are at model Congress. "</p>
<p>Snitch looked interested as he was silent for a minute. "I thought that Spot is the captain of the baseball team, Mush is the captian of the dance team, Romeo's the captain of the golf team."</p>
<p>"They are but they do different things on a Friday. Actually, Sniper is the captain of the swimming team, Mike is the co-captain of the cycling team with Ike and Tommy Boy is the captain of the volleyball team. Elmer leads the Latin club, Finch does the same with the photography club and Blink leads the cooking club as well as the FBLA." Race smirked smugly.</p>
<p>"You really have a lot of influence around the school, don't you?"</p>
<p>"We have a lot of influence. It isn't us it's we. After all we are all friends." Crutchie checked his watch and stood up abruptly. "We have to go! The others will meet us there." He didn't give them time to protest but started to usher them out of the school.</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Darcy tried to moan quietly as a boy with brown hair sucked at his neck. "Bill! Stop it! I'm going to be late!"</p>
<p>"Who says you have to be on time?" Bill asked before he went back to sucking on the neck in front of him.</p>
<p>"You know why I have to be there." Darcy tried to not let out another moan but failed.</p>
<p>"We haven't been able to spend that much time together though." Bill lamented dramatically. "What am I supposed to do?"</p>
<p>"Come with me."</p>
<p>Bill pulled away from Darcy's neck with a puzzled expression. "What do you mean, baby?"</p>
<p>"Uncle Henry's your godfather, he knows about us and you have met Elmer, Romeo, Mush and Crutchie. They'd be happy to have you around."</p>
<p>"Are you sure that I'd be welcome to join you all?"</p>
<p>Darcy leaned forward to kiss him passionately before he answered. "Course they would. Anyway Davey, Sarah and Katherine need to be introduced to my friends at some point."</p>
<p>"Well, I suppose you're right."</p>
<p>"Aren't I always?"</p>
<p>Bill nipped him sharply on the neck which resulted in a loud groan. "Don't get too cocky. Do remember what I did to you last Wednesday, I'm sure you enjoyed that very much."</p>
<p>Darcy blushed as his boyfriend continued with his ministrations. "I do remember. You did it after my eighteenth birthday party, I had a limp until Monday."</p>
<p>"Not sorry though." Bill smirked into the neck. "After all, I was horny from us both being eighteen. Couldn't stop myself but you didn't mind did you?"</p>
<p>"Can't say I did. I rather enjoyed it." Darcy leaned back against the desk that Bill had pushed him against. "I do like it when you're rough."</p>
<p>"I'll keep that in mind, Darcy." Bill answered huskily. "How long until we have to be there then?"</p>
<p>Darcy fumbled to check his watch as Bill moved from sucking at his neck to placing kisses on his hand. "Fourty minutes! Ahhh! Stop, I need to finish my work."</p>
<p>"Fine." Bill moved back and allowed Darcy to start typing away on one of the computers. "What do you need to do?"</p>
<p>"I just to finish making adjustments to this article." After a few minutes, Darcy stood up and switched the computer off. "Done! Uncle Henry's waiting for us."</p>
<p>"Fine. Let's go."</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Itey walked into the house, holding Snitch's hand. He looked around in amazement, movement was coming from every corner of the living room. When he looked towards the kitchen he saw Mr. Green was talking to Darcy and boy he didn't recognise, Jojo was stood next to the oven, looking at something in a pan.</p>
<p>Specs and Small were having a fierce debate over something that Itey didn't even have a clue about. Romeo seemed to be sleeping but was actually whispering things to Sniper who was laughing in answer.</p>
<p>Spot and Race were having a staring contest that Tommy Boy was overseeing while he tried to not laugh. Snitch pulled Itey into the kitchen where Mr. Green had just finished his conversation. "Uncle Henry, I've brought a-"</p>
<p>"I know already what you are." Mr. Green interrupted with a calming smile. "But if I am correct then your friend is born deaf."</p>
<p>"How did you know?"</p>
<p>"His hands have indications that they move around a lot. I knew he couldn't be blind so I though he was deaf." Mr. Green ran a hand through his light brown hair as his grey eyes looked at Itey with curiosity. "However, you are not the only person to bring home an extra guest."</p>
<p>Itey signed quickly,"What's going on?"</p>
<p>"Uncle Henry is just explaining you aren't the only guest tonight." Snitch replied quickly as he moved his hands quickly. Itey smiled and nodded, he was very excited to meet Snitch's other friends apart from him.  </p>
<p>Jojo jumped back from the oven looking alarmed, he looked at both of his hands to make sure he hadn't burnt them. Mr. Green walked over and looked down at the pot before he sighed. "It's fine Jojo. It should do that I think."</p>
<p>"Are you sure? It just fizzled then spat a bit of water out." Jojo looked disbelieving while he waited for Mr. Green to answer.</p>
<p>Itey followed Snitch into the living room where everyone was still moving about. They sat down on one of the couches while they waited for the food to be done. </p>
<p>Half an hour later, Jack entered the living room and looked around but didn't react at the mess. "Food's done. So the people that can go first are Finch, Elmer, Crutchie, Darcy and his friend as well as Snitch and his friend." </p>
<p>Multiple pairs of eyes followed Itey and the brown haired boy as they entered the kitchen once again. The brown haired boy turned to Mr. Green with a shy smile. "Father's been wondering when you are going to come around again."</p>
<p>"Oh I keep forgetting!" Mr. Green checked his watch. "Bill, when you get home tell William that I shall endeavour to come on Saturday with my sons. Will Mr. Reid and Mr. Bennett be joining us?"</p>
<p>"They could be." Bill fumbled to pull an envelope out of his jacket's pocket. "He wanted me to give you an invitation to the annual Christmas gala or ball as he calls it."</p>
<p>"Plus one?"</p>
<p>"Of course."</p>
<p>"I shall attend."</p>
<p>"Good." </p>
<p>Soon enough they were sat back in the living room while the others gathered their food and then sat down. Once they had finished eating Jack and Race fought over what movie to put on, Spot just hit them both over the head hard before the movie was finally put on.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Race wears Spot's shirt, Mr. Green and Mr. Nunzio go out for a meal and Romeo gets a text from his old friend.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spot glared at Race who just grinned cheekily back at him. "Racer, is there a reason why you are wearing my shirt?"</p>
<p>"Because I can!" Spot groaned as he wished that he hadn't invited Race for a sleepover now. "Don't complain Spottie 0or do you want me to tell Jack about-"</p>
<p>"Fine. I won't say anything else about you wearing my shirt. Now do you want breakfast before we go to school or not?' Race bounded out of the room quickly, Spot just stared on without reacting at all.</p>
<p>When he got downstairs he saw that Medda wasn't any were to be seen. Jack was texting someone on his phone which he hurried to put away when he saw Spot enter the kitchen. "Jack, where's mom?"</p>
<p>"She has a show tonight which she needs to practice for." Jack answered smoothly as he placed his feet on the table.</p>
<p>"Did she say when she'd be back?" Jack shook his head in reply as he finished his slices of toast. "Okay."</p>
<p>Race sat down next to Spot and shared a glance with Jack. "So what're we going to do today then Spottie?"</p>
<p>"Is Romeo not joining you two?" Jack asked confused.</p>
<p>"Course not! He stayed over at Uncle Henry's with Elmer. Jack did Spot tell you about what he found out about our honorary uncle?"</p>
<p>"If it doesn't involve a bottle of wine, Snyder and Mr. Reid then no." Spot choked on his drink as he remembered the time that Mr. Green and Mr. Reid drank three bottles of wine and were still able to beat Snyder in a singing competition.</p>
<p>"Well when Spot was over at Uncle Henry's to work on project with Albert, Finch, Elmer and Romeo, our dear Green brothers revealed that our uncle has a partner who makes the best pizza in the world."</p>
<p>Jack looked at Spot in shock and Spot just nodded with a sly smirk. "It must be good pizza if you say it's the best in the world. So do we have any candidates for Uncle Henry's partner?"</p>
<p>"Well it is someone that Elmer, Crutchie, Mush and Finch all know. Blink has an idea of who it is but he doesn't know for certain. Darcy and his boyfriend, Bill also know who it is so it has to be someone that we know. Romeo suggested Mr. Bennett from the Herald, Snitch said Mr. Reid which would explain why Darcy knows. Bumlets went with Mr. Hearst from the Journal."</p>
<p>"What about Mr. Roosevelt, the Governor?" Spot cut in which made Jack and Race look at him in disbelief. "Uncle Henry always gets an invitation to the Governor's Christmas gala for some reason."</p>
<p>"Doubt it. Otherwise, Uncle Henry would be out of the city more." Jack thought for a few moments before suggesting. "Mr. Denton the editor of the political section for the Journal? Mr. Hearst, Mr. Reid and Mr. Bennett would know if it was him."</p>
<p>"Wouldn't work." Race immediately replied to which Spot nodded in agreement. "I'd suggest Mr. Bunsen of the World. Actually forget that Princpal Pulitzer wouldn't allow that to happen."</p>
<p>"That's the problem with Pulitzer owning a newspaper while being a principal. The Journal, the Sun, the Tribune and the Herald criticized him for that." Spot agreed.</p>
<p>"Because Uncle Henry asked his dear friends to do that." Race and Spot laughed in agreement with Jack's statement.</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>A gasp came from the man next to him as Mr. Green held open the door for Mr. Nunzio to walk through. "I'm guessing you like it then."</p>
<p>"I love it! But I thought that Eleven Madison Park was a hard restaurant to get a table in."</p>
<p>Mr. Green removed his and Mr. Nunzio's coats with a secretive smirk. "Let's just say I assisted the owner a few years ago so there is always a table set aside for me. You don't mind a ten course meal do you?"</p>
<p>"Ten courses?" Mr. Nunzio exclaimed as they were led to their table by one of the waiters. "You don't have to spend this much on me."</p>
<p>"I'm rich and I'm best friends with the Governor which gives me the high-paying jobs. At the last count I have three million in the bank which increases every week so let me spoil you." Mr. Green snapped his fingers and the same waiter came over to them with a notebook. "The most expensive wine from Bordeaux if you would. I believe it to be Merlot."</p>
<p>"That is correct, sir." The waiter answered before he miced away to get the bottle.</p>
<p>Mr. Green ignored the shocked look that Mr. Nunzio shot at him. "Now, you don't have to worry about ordering I have already taken care of that aspect."</p>
<p>"How?"</p>
<p>"I always get the menu of the day so I took what you ordered from our previous meals and decided based upon that." Mr. Nunzio noticed that Mr. Green looked anxious as the waiter placed a bottle of Merlot on the table and promised that the first course would be arriving soon.</p>
<p>"Henry, why are looking anxious?"</p>
<p>"I know that you don't mind William, Whitelaw, James, Teddy, my sons and their families knowing about our relationship. But-well William gave me an invitation to his annual Christmas gala and-"</p>
<p>"And you have a plus one that isn't optional." Mr. Nunzio sighed as he laced their fingers together.</p>
<p>"I can go by myself if you don't'-"</p>
<p>"We'll have been dating for a year on October 15th. I feel that it is time for us to come out of the shadows."</p>
<p>"Are you sure?"</p>
<p>"I am." Mr. Nunzio confirmed in a steady voice.</p>
<p>"What about Pulitzer? Snyder? You know that they could fire you." Mr. Green questioned.</p>
<p>"I am not scared of a newspaper owner turned princpal and his brute of a vice-principal. Mr. Wiesel, Ms. Hannah and Mr. Seitz would protest heavily should something like that come to occur."</p>
<p>"I don't want you to lose a job that you live because of me."</p>
<p>Mr. Nunzio smiled in a way that calmed Mr. Green instantly. "Non mi interessa. Ti amo di più."</p>
<p>"You really wouldn't care if it comes to that?" Mr. Green didn't let his shock show or his mask falter.</p>
<p>"I'm sure that a hundred other schools would accept me. Would Pulitzer or Snyder even be there?"</p>
<p>"No but friends of theirs are."</p>
<p>As the first course finally arrived Mr. Nunzio said. "Then we shall take it one step at a time. Although you do have to reveal your actual partner to them soon."</p>
<p>"We both know that it won't be till Christmas when I tell the truth. Still want to go to the ball? I can get an invitation for you and your lady." Mr. Nunzio just laughed.</p><hr/>
<p>Romeo was sat on one of the couches in the living room when his phone buzzed in his pocket. Elmer looked up from where he was perched on another chair. Crutchie didn't look up from his book and continued reading. Mush looked up from Blink's chest but didn't look interested at all.</p>
<p>He took it out and read the notification that had appeared.</p>
<p>
  <em>From Unknown Number: Is this Romeo's number?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>To Unknown Number: Yep. Whose this?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>From Unknown Number: Davey.</em>
</p>
<p>Romeo sat up immediately as he saved the number under Davey. He then returned to texting his old friend.</p>
<p>
  <em>To Davey: Who gave you this number?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>From Davey: Darcy Reid. He's a friend of Katherine's.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>To Davey: So how've you been?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>From Davey: Fine really. Do you happen to remember the two brothers that we played with from third grade to fifth?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>To Davey: I do. Oscar and Morris Delancey, two of the most homophobic people in school. Mr. Snyder beats them by a margin.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>From Davey: I didn't expect that. But I may have gave them my address and told them to give it to you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>To Davey: I did wonder why we fell out after you left. But I guess I know the answer now.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>From Davey: Sorry. What lessons should I watch our for Mr. Snyder then?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>To Davey: Maths with Mr. Nunzio and Sports with Mr. Seitz. Those are the only ones. Now we'll talk more tommorow at school.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>From Davey: Ok. See you tommorow then</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>To Davey: See you.</em>
</p>
<p>Elmer looked towards Romeo with a interested expression. "Who was that?"</p>
<p>"An old friend that I have to make amends with." Elmer just looked confused but didn't reply.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Elmer's group work on their project, Bill reveals something about his godfather's personal life and Skittery tries to tutor Jack in maths.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elmer turned away from Romeo who trying to secretly ask him who his father was in a relationship with. Spot and Albert glared at the black haired boy who just ignored them. "So how should we write the perspective of the pilot during the battle?"</p>
<p>Finch looked through the diaries that were scattered across his bedroom floor. "Maybe we could show his thoughts at the beginning and end of the battle. It would show what the pilots felt like because some of them must have had some trauma as they might've seen their friends shot down."</p>
<p>"That is true." Spot commented as he looked down at his notes. "But then we might have to ask someone who is a therapist or read something about therapy, so we can describe what help they would have got today compared to what they did get."</p>
<p>"My mom's a therapist." Albert said meekly. "She'd answer questions about it."</p>
<p>Finch nodded before he typed something into his laptop. "Maybe we could do both. Albert could give us what America would have provided while Romeo looks up for what Britain would have provided."</p>
<p>"That'll work." Elmer looked up from his notebook with a puzzled look. "What if we also included the feelings of German pilots?"</p>
<p>"We don't have diaries of German pilots though."</p>
<p>Finch just grinned as he shook his head in disagreement. "That's where you're wrong Ro. In 2001, Dad bought the diary of Hermman Góring and a German pilot during WW2."</p>
<p>"Really?"</p>
<p>"Yep! Uncle William had to persuade him to not burn Góring's diary." Elmer clapped a hand over his mouth as he realised what he said.</p>
<p>"Uncle William?"</p>
<p>Finch and Elmer shared a quick, alarmed look that the other threw noticed immediately. "Uncle William is Crutchie's godfather and his son is our father's godson with Uncle Whitelaw."</p>
<p>"El! At this rate you're going to reveal who Dad is dating! Do you want that to happen?"</p>
<p>Elmer was about to reply but he took out his phone as it buzzed. He read through the message and burst out laughing. "We were wrong! Bill's revealed that our dad isn't dating who we think he is. He lied to us!"</p>
<p>Finch just shook his head as he returned to working on his laptop.</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Blink's head turned to the right where he saw Darcy and Bill walking towards him and Mush. He pushed Mush off his shoulder whose eyes opened immediately and he sat up. The other two sat down next to them on the park bench. "How did you know that we'd be here?"</p>
<p>"We didn't. It was just a coincidence that we were both here." Bill grasped his green shirt nervously as he watched people walk past them. "How long have you two been together then?"</p>
<p>"Since ninth grade." Mush answered, yawning as he was completely exhausted. "You two?"</p>
<p>"Sophomore year." Darcy looked at Blink who was staring right ahead. "Do you know whose house your going to for Christmas?"</p>
<p>"Uncle William's apparently. Did your father say that Bill?"</p>
<p>"He did." Bill inclined his head in agreement. "He did mention that for his annual Christmas gala that there would be a large amount of teenagers there this year. I'm sure that he means your friends and mine."</p>
<p>"Wouldn't be surprised if that is what he means." Mush replied as he leaned his head and Blink's shoulder. "Do you know who my father is dating?"</p>
<p>"It isn't who you think it is but it is obvious enough that you would expect it." Blink, Darcy and Mush all turned to look at Bill who just winked in reply. "And before you ask, no. I'm not telling you who Uncle Henry is dating."</p>
<p>"Can I ask why you didn't come to any of the Friday dinners? Uncle Henry wouldn't have minded if you did."</p>
<p>"Let's just say that my father, Uncle Henry and Uncle Whitelaw were a bit cautious about that. It was to do with a certain rival of theirs."</p>
<p>Blink looked confused, Darcy realised who he was talking about immediately and Mush just nodded. "So can you give us a clue on who Uncle Henry's dating?"</p>
<p>Darcy just smirked as he watched Bill try to not give anything away about Mr. Green's personal life. "No! I'm not saying anything! You know that I won't say anything. I won't betray his trust."</p>
<p>"So who does know the truth?" Blink pressed impatiently.</p>
<p>"Uncle Whitelaw, Mr. Denton, Mr. Bennett, my father, Uncle Teddy as well as Darcy and I are the only ones that I know of. There could be more."</p>
<p>Darcy nodded in agreement as the clouds started go cover the sun. "Actually my mother, Mrs. Bennett and Mrs. Roosevelt also know."</p>
<p>"I forgot about them."</p>
<p>Mush's eyes closed as he placed his head in Blink's lap and fell asleep. Blink started to run his fingers through the dark hair in front of him.</p>
<p>Bill grabbed Darcy's arm and pulled him to his feet. "Come on, your father wanted me to come over for dinner."</p>
<p>"That's true." Darcy replied as they started to leave the park. "Has Davey made up with Romeo yet?"</p>
<p>"They have. They aren't best friends but they agreed to become friends again."</p>
<p>"That's good. At least they've made up."</p>
<p>"Hmm." Bill nodded quickly as they walked slowly down the road.</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Jack slammed his head down onto the book in front of him while Skittery tried to hide a nervous smile. "I'm guessing you still don't understand."</p>
<p>"How is Maths so hard? I don't understand what we need all these sums for." Jack groaned loudly which made Skittery look around the library to make sure no one had heard them.</p>
<p>"If you want to become an artist then you need how much to sell paintings for." Skittery spoke but Jack didn't even notice as he attention was drawn to a boy sitting across from them. "Hello?"</p>
<p>"Sorry?" Jack whipped his head back around. "What d'ya say?"</p>
<p>"I was saying that you need Maths so you can work out how much to sell your paintings for." </p>
<p>"That's true." Skittery just nodded in reply and indicated that Jack should open his book again. "Who is that?"</p>
<p>The other boy looked towards where Jack was looking and started giggling. "That's David Jacobs. Romeo's old friend, they've made up. But why are you staring at him?"</p>
<p>"He just looks lonely sitting there by himself." Davey was sat by himself and was typing away on his laptop. "What do you think he's doing?"</p>
<p>"If I am correct then he's working on our English essay. We have the same teacher for that and I'm ment to be on that essay now." Skittery gestured towards a piece of paper that was only half-full. "Now you should stop focusing on David. There will be time after today to do that or do you want me to tell Spot you aren't working."</p>
<p>"So how do I do the calculations?" Jack immediately asked and Skittery smirked smugly in victory. He turned to Jack and began to tutor him properly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hit Shot reveals something about his parents, Spot and Jack fight while Race discovers something put about Davey.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Swifty groaned as Sniper beat him, once again in a game of poker. She just smiled innocently in reply while Hot Shot didn't pay them any attention at all as he was staring out of the window. "Hey, Hot Shot, you didn't invite us around to yours just so you can stare out the window, did you?"</p>
<p>"Sorry, Swifty." Hot Shot turned around to look at the other two. "Just a lot on my mind right now."</p>
<p>"What's wrong then?" Sniper asked as she started to pass out the cards again. "And don't lie unless you want Smalls to force it out of you."</p>
<p>"My parents are getting divorced." Swifty shared a look with Sniper, who shook her head. "And if my father gets custody of me then I have to go live with him in Boston."</p>
<p>"Don't you get a say in it though. Your eighteen, aren't you?"</p>
<p>Sniper sighed as she hit the boy sitting across from her, over the head. "He isn't, idiot. Hot Shot's eighteen in March."</p>
<p>"It doesn't help that my mom has a terrible lawyer, who is trying to get her to give custody to my dad." The doof to the bedroom opened and Jojo walked in with a blank expression. "I'm guessing you heard then Jojo?"</p>
<p>"I did. What's the name of the lawyer because Uncle Henry has a list of lawyers that are absolutely terrible." Jojo replied as he pulled out his phone and unlocked it.</p>
<p>"Willis. I can't remember his first name as I have only heard my mom talking to my uncle during the night." Hot Shot looked at Jojo expectantly.</p>
<p>"Yep. He's on the list, number three as well." Jojo put his phone away again and turned to look at Snioer and Swifty who were playing another game of poker. "You might have to bring this up to our friendly District Attorney."</p>
<p>"He wouldn't be able to do anything about it anyway, " Sniper began in a quiet voice. "I remember him explaining to Mike that he has no power in family law. He can only attend criminal law cases."</p>
<p>Swifty threw down one of his cards as he said. "No but he does have friends who are lawyers and do remember that his newspapers friends have whole teams of lawyers."</p>
<p>"True." Jojo and Sniper agreed together as all three of them looked at Hot Shot who was looking more happy.</p>
<p>"Thanks, guys." Hot Shot smiled. "I'll bring it up with Uncle Henry next Friday."</p>
<p>"Good!" Sniper exclaimed. 'Now you two can join in with our poker game."</p>
<p>"Fine."</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Medda looked worried as she noticed that Jack was lying face down on one of the couches while Spot was looking unconcerned. "Spot, why is Jack acting like that?"</p>
<p>"He has a crush on one of the new kids. The one who is friends with Romeo." Spot explained as he continued to read his book. "Now he's being a drama queen as Ike put it during school."</p>
<p>"Am not!" Jack tried to shout bit it was muffled by the pillow in which his face was buried in.</p>
<p>"Shall I ask Race to come over so you can battle it out so we can find out who is the most dramatic drama queen?" Spot suggested as he tried to hide a smirk.</p>
<p>"Sean." Medda said warningly. "Don't annoy your brother, you know how he gets."</p>
<p>"Sadly, I do."</p>
<p>"Don't bully me, Spot! I'm having a crisis."</p>
<p>"Your not. You are just being a idiot." Jack raised his head from the pillow to glare at his brother while Medda tried to not laugh.</p>
<p>"Don't you feel the same about Race though?"</p>
<p>Spot froze in his chair and slowly turned to glare at Jack with a deadly stare. "And? At least I don't complain about it like you do."</p>
<p>"Hot Shot, Finch, Darcy and Specs would say the opposite to what you have said."</p>
<p>"But Crutchie, Romeo, Snitch, Smalls and Jojo are getting quite annoyed with your lamenting."</p>
<p>"I haven't done it for that long!" Jack exclaimed loudly.</p>
<p>"So you didn't tell Skittery that you think Jacobs is lonely!"</p>
<p>Medda ordered. "Boys, stop it! You both have crushes on boys so don't argue over that." Spot slouched back into his chair and started to read his book again.</p>
<p>Jack sat back down on one of the couches and turned the TV on. Medda shook her head and went into the kitchen to start cooking. She had just got some ingredients out when her phone started to buzz.</p>
<p>She answered the phone with a inquisitive voice. "Hello, Henry. What do you want?"</p>
<p>"Have Jack and Spot been complaining again?" Mr. Green sounded tired as he asked that question.</p>
<p>"How did you know?"</p>
<p>"Because Finch and Elmer did the same. Finch has been rambling on about Albert DaSilva while Elmer has been doing the same for Romeo. They didn't stop talking for around two hours. Charlie and Mush were up in their rooms with their boyfriends which made them ramble even more."</p>
<p>Medda chuckled as she listened to her friend talk about his sons. "But this is the time when they will get sexually active or should be already. You are going to have to man up and just listen to them ramble. Just be there for them."</p>
<p>"How on Earth do you know so much about this?"</p>
<p>"I had six brothers while you were a single child."</p>
<p>"True." Mr. Green hummed quietly as he thought about what he had just been told. "Thanks for the advice, Medda."</p>
<p>"Any time." Medda hung up and started to cook dinner for Spot and Jack.</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Davey wrote something down on a piece of paper while Race tried to not glare at the three gossiping girls across from them. "Race, do you think this would work?"</p>
<p>Race looked over the paper and smiled. "It would work but I think that we need more information on the Battle of Berlin. We have the German side done but we need the Russian side as well."</p>
<p>"That is true." Davey wrote down those ideas on a different sheet of paper. "I think I am correct in saying that the 1st Belorussian Front and the 1st Ukranian Front took part in the battle led by Georgy Zukhov and Ivan Konev, respectively. With the 2nd Belorussian Front the amount of soldiers totalled 2,300,000 soldiers which was bigger than the German's 36 divisions. Army Group Vistula and Army Group Centre were the remaining parts of the German army." He noticed that Race was looking at him confused. "Sorry, I get a little carried away."</p>
<p>"Dave, how many casualties were there during the battle?" Race asked as he pulled put his phone and typed something into it.</p>
<p>"81, 000 dead for the Russians, 92,000- 100,000 for the Germans." </p>
<p>Race tried to keep the grin of his face as he looked at his phone. "How are you able to recite facts this well?"</p>
<p>"I have just been able to recall things in great detail, I've been able to do it since I started school." Davey tried to not look nervous when he said that.</p>
<p>"I have just checked and it is very likely that you have a photographic memory but I'm not sure."</p>
<p>"What does that mean?" </p>
<p>"You are going to have to tell your parents that it is likely you have one and if you do then that makes you my new favourite person." Race didn't even look at the three girls who had a feeling where already telling their friends about this.</p>
<p>"I'll bring it up at some point." Davey indicated the paper on the table. "Shall we get back to work then?"</p>
<p>"Of course." Race was already planning on how to bring this up to Romeo to find out if Daveybwas like this when they were friends.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>William Randolph Hearst St. was having a terrible day so far, Joseph Pulitzer had phoned asking when he was going to release the article on Governor Roosevelt, Denton had informed him that the Journal's staff was close to going on strike and he still had to meet with Gordon Bennett and Whitelaw Reid.</p><p>So it had been an absolutely disaster of a day and there were still four hours left before he could even leave his office. William slammed his head onto his desk as the office door opened to reveal Denton and Henry standing there, looking worried. "Are you sure that your fine, sir?"</p><p>"Don't even ask me that Denton!" The newspaper owner raised his head and glared at Denton. "I'd prefer to not be reminded of my current predicament."</p><p>Henry suggested quietly. "Maybe if you let us help then we could help you."</p><p>"Sit down then." The two journalists sat down in front of the desk. "The Sun, the Tribune, the Times, the Herald, the Observer and the Globe telling me to publish an article in favour of Governor Roosevelt. While, Pulitzer of the World is telling me to side against him."</p><p>"Well, that's easily solved." Denton said as if it was obvious. "Even Pulitzer wouldn't be able to counter the influence of those newspapers if you sided with them. And don't forget that you own the Hearst Corporation which gives you even more influence."</p><p>"I understand that." Wiliam began in a quieter voice. "The problem is of what his job is."</p><p>"He's the Principal of Menken High School."</p><p>"Yes and?"</p><p>Denton sighed into his hand and then slapped Henry over the head gently. "Pulitzer is the princpal of the school that Bill's at."</p><p>William still didn't understand how his son had come to be loved by most of his employees as well as the Reids, Bennetts, Munseys of the Sun and the Raymonds of the Times. It was as if he was the golden boy of the newspaper owners.</p><p>"So you think that if you disagree with Pulitzer, he'll make like hell for Bill?" William nodded as Henry started to write something down. "But if you disagree with the other newspaper owners then you lose a lot of influence."</p><p>"I've got it!" The other two turned to stare at Denton who was looking excited. "If we put Montague, Crane, Hawthorne, Outcault, Frick and Graham on it then we could write article in a way that supports both sides. It would hold Pulitzer off for a bit while you try to figure out how to fight him with the other owners."</p><p>"Exactly!" Henry jumped up from his seat looking excited. "And if we get the Brooklyn Evening Star to begin pursuing avenues to combat Pulitzer's influence. The Bronx Home News and Long Island Press can also do that. We would see a fall in income this quarter but we can easily get it back in the next quarter."</p><p>William stood up and smirked. "Denton, get on it. Henry, your the best accountant in New York so do whatever you have to. Now I can go see Gordon and Whitelaw without being stressed."</p><p>Denton and Henry left the office to follow the orders they were given while their boss stared out of his office window with a satisfied smile.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"What do you mean when you say that our sales are down for the third quarter in a row?!" Pulitzer shouted at Bunsen who took a step back.</p><p>"A lot of customers have been flocking to the Journal. They have a digital articles while selling actual newspapers so it gets customers from every age range." Snyder slipped into the room and stood back to watch.</p><p>"I didn't build up the World just so that my customers could flock to the sellout Hearst!" Pulitzer started to pace across his office. "You had better fix this or you will be out of job before you can say why."</p><p>Bunsen scurried out of the room but sent a harsh glare at Snyder before he left completely. Snyder ignored it and stepped forward. "Mr. Snyder, how long until we can finally begin our plan?"</p><p>"It won't be until the Summer term. Roosevelt will be busy then so it will be easier."</p><p>"Do whatever you must to accelerate the plan. After all, it's the simplest solutions that bolster the bottom line."</p><p>"Perhaps if we gave Kelly a harder time. We both know that his friends won't tell their parents as they are to scared of us." Snyder suggested. "It would also decrease resistance from the student body."</p><p>"My thoughts exactly!" Pulitzer exclaimed as Snyder began to scheme. "It's genius."</p><p>"It would be tough on them though."</p><p>"Nonsense, I'm giving them a real life lesson in fairness. I couldn't offer them better education if they were my own. Give me a week during the summer and I'll train to be a army that's marching to war. Proud of themselves and so grateful to me, they'll be begging to learn even more. When there's dirt on our shoes for God's sake relax! Why throw them out? All we need is some wax and they'll be as good as gold. Listen well to these lessons as they'll see you through."</p><p>Snyder stood up as he accepted the drink offered to him. "When you find yourself stuck in the muck, you'll be fine. You will erase any trace of decline from this school and make it the best in the state."</p><p>"Exactly! And the power of the press will, once again, be mine. Just a few common cents will increase our standing. Gentleman, that's the bottom line."</p><p>"Every new outcome is income for us which is the bottom line." The two men raised their glasses, clicked them together and drank from them.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Whitelaw Reid shot a weird look at William as the Journal owner slumped into a seat at the poker table. "What's wrong, William?"</p><p>"Pulitzer." James Gordon Bennett answered as he appeared with a bottle of single malt whiskey. "He's still troubling William over the Roosevelt article. What are you going to do about it?"</p><p>"I'm having some of my best journalists write a article that pleases both Pulitzer and the Group of Newspaper Owners." </p><p>Whitelaw and Gordon both winced slightly once William had finished speaking. "Us two were overruled when we objected to the formation of the GNO. Even Munsey and Raymond abstained during the vote which was a surprise."</p><p>"It is unlike them to not vote for or against on something." Whitleaw continued. "But enough about that group, we want to know about your son. How's he been doing?"</p><p>"He has settled in quite well. Darcy introduced Bill to some of his friends. Well, when I say some I mean a lot."</p><p>"I know! It makes his birthday parties hectic. For last year's one I had to hire out an entire hotel dining room with a catering company. But I am happy that he's made a lot of friends.</p><p>"Ha!" Gordon made his laugh sound like a cough. "But think about the graduation party this year."</p><p>"Don't remind me. William, Henry, Medda and I are already preparing to give money to each person at the end of this year so the student loan won't be as good."</p><p>"Now that we have finished talking about our children, can we play?" William asked as he lit a cigar while the Whitelaw's staff brought in a bottle of champagne for them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mr. Green glared down at the report in front of him, he turned to ADA Winters before he said. "You're handwritten looks like if a drunk doctor, who was blindfolded started journaling." Winters sank further down into her chair.</p><p>"And you Blackwood, some people are such treasures that you just want to bury them." Mr. Green internally smirked, he loved these meetings as he couldn't use the insults against his sons but he could use them against his employees. "There are approximately 1, 010, 300 words in the English language. But none of them can describe how much I want to hit you with a chair."</p><p>William had to stop himself from snorting, Mr. Green always invited him to these meetings just so he could make a note of the insults.</p><p>"Rowe! Your report is deplorable and I have to say that if you were the trophy at the end of my race then I would walk backwards." Some of the new ADAs looked shocked and furious while the senior ones were resigned to the insults. "Willis! If you handle any more cases like you did then I will slap you so hard that Google won't be able to find you."</p><p>"You've used that." William noted as he looked at his notebook. "You haven't used the karma one."</p><p>Mr. Green nodded before turning back to Willis. "I wouldn't laugh at your bad luck when you lose a case but laugh at karma for doing such a good job of bitting you in the ass. They are totally different."</p><p>"Sir?" Rowe whispered which made the senior lawyers close their eyes. They knew that the boss didn't like being interrupted.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You are verbally abusing us. I could report you for that."</p><p>William laughed as Mr. Green leaned forward with a dangerous glint in his eyes. "Tell me, Mr. Rowe, do you know what happened to the last person who threatened to do that?"</p><p>"No, Sir."</p><p>"I sent them to Washington to work under Attorney General Barr." William winced he knew how much Mr. Green hated the Attorney so must have really disliked the other lawyer to do that. "So unless you want the same fate then I would recommend that you do not follow through."</p><p>Rowe fell back into his seat while the other members of the congregation glared at him. Mr. Green just leaned back with a self-satisfied smirk on his face before he said. "But I will stop with the insults for this meeting. I do need to think up some more."</p>
<hr/><p>Davey was absolutely sure that Jack Kelly had been staring at him since the beginning of Mr. Nunzio'd class on geometry. That or he was imagining it and Jack was staring at another student in the same class.</p><p>Bill was sat next to him and Davey was sure that he was texting under the table. Bill was the sort of person to do that whenever he could and most times he actually got away with it as most of the teachers were too stupid to catch him.</p><p>"Can anyone work this equation out?" Mr. Nunzio asked once he had finished writing it on the board.</p><p>Skittery looked down at the book that he had written the equation down in before he raised his hand. Mr. Nunzio nodded so he started to explain how to work put the equation. Mr. Nunzio nodded in approval once Skittery had finished explaining. "Exactly. Mr. Samaras has explained it exactly how it should be. Who else did it that way?"</p><p>Davey realised that only Skittery, Bill and himself were the only people in the entire class that did it that way. Sarah would be proud as she was the one that taught him that method. Bill whispered under his breath so that Mr. Nunzio wouldn't hear. "I believe that Oscar Delancey is glaring at you."</p><p>Davey didn't have to check to see if it was true he could feel the hate being directed at his back. Skittery shot a nervous glance at him, it seemed that he also saw what Oscar was doing.</p><p>It also seemed that Mr. Nunzio had caught onto Oscar's actions as he was looking between Davey and Oscar with a cautious look. He was stopped from looking between the two boys when the door opened and Snyder entered the classroom.</p><p>"Mr. Nunzio, I am here to conduct my weekly investigation."</p><p>"Of course, Mr. Snyder." Davey was surprised to hear anger in Mr. Nunzio's voice. "Is there any questions you wish to ask?"</p><p>"No." Snyder looked at Jack with a glare. "I shall just be observing today."</p><p>The class was considerably silent as they watched Snyder took a seat at the back of the class. Mr. Nunzio paised for a small amount of time before he continued. "Mr. Jacobs, how did you learn that method?"</p><p>"My sister taught it to me a few years ago." Davey answered quickly as Bill finally put his phone away.</p><p>"And you Mr. Hearst?"</p><p>Bill smiled as he recalled how he learnt that method. "My father. He studied math at Yale and he taught me a lot."</p><p>"I see." Mr. Nunzio paused before he said. "I think it would be best if Mr. Hearst, Mr. Jacobs and Mr. Samaras tutor one student each. Who thinks they need the most help?" He watched as three students put their hands up. "Mr. Delancey with Mr. Hearst, Mr. Kelly with Mr. Jacobs and Mr. Davenport with Mr. Samaras. I trust that you will begin as soon as possible."</p><p>When Davey, Bill and Skittery all nodded he smiled brightly at them before moving on to the next part of the lesson.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Finch stared at Elmer with a dumbfounded expression on his face. When he had went to the library to study during lunch he did not expect that Albert would rush up to him and say that Elmer was in a fight. The red-head was now standing awkwardly behind Finch on his phone. </p><p>"Why exactly did you get in a fight with Morris Delancey?"</p><p>Elmer had frustrated tears in his eyes as he replied. "He insulted Charlie."</p><p>"And that caused you to start fighting?" Finch had a hard time understanding why the fight had begun. </p><p>"Yes. He said that Charlie is useless and-"</p><p>Finch raised his hand in a manner similar to his father to stop Elmer from continuing. "I see. Thankfully, Morris won't tell any teachers and neither will I. I don't think that it would be a good idea to tell Dad."</p><p>"What do we do then?" Elmer looked up at his older brother with wide eyes.</p><p>"You're going to be spending the next few lunches with me and Albert in the library." Finch glared at Elmer as he was about to open his mouth. "Don't even say anything. Mush and Blink will be with you in the corridors between classes. Bumlets and Skittery will check in on you when they can. "</p><p>Albert had moved further away from the brothers to make sure that they got some privacy. He was a bit scared of Finch right now as the students that had been crowding around Elmer and Morris had fled the moment they saw Finch. He supposed that it was either they were terrified of Finch or the Green name carried weight around the school. </p><p>He had searched up Henry Green on Google after the first time he had been round to the Green house. It seemed that the lawyer was descended from the Golden Attorney of New York and President James Monroe. Mr. Green had prosecuted several high profile cases before he had become District Attorney.</p><p>Albert looked up to see that Finch was staring at him expectantly. "Al, I said do you want to go get oce cream after school? I have to repay you after this."</p><p>"Sure. How much will it be?"</p><p>Finch blushed before he stammered in reply. "My treat. You don't have to pay."</p><p>Albert smiled in reply as the tips of his ears turned red, he had many conflicting feelings about Finch and it was hard for him to decide how he felt.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You want me to help you pick out something to wear to your pseudo-date that you are having with a new friend? You don't even know if he is gay." Mush was staring in disbelief, Finch was the most like their father and he always had a plan. This was so unlike him.</p><p>"Yes." Finch was using his puppy dog eyes on his younger brother.</p><p>"Why me? Wouldn't Charlie be a better choice?"</p><p>Finch raised his eyebrows as if to say really. "You do remember what happened when Elmer interrupted him and Swifty, don't you?"</p><p>Mush winced he remembered how Elmer had interrupted Crutchie and Swifty. Elmer had then been covered in feathers and red paint that had been a funny day. "Fine. I'll help for a price."</p><p>"How much?" Finch pulled out his wallet and was prepared to handed over some money.</p><p>"I don't want money, I just want you to promise that you will actually try to find out of Albert is gay, bi or straight. Or this will end up being very awkward in the future."</p><p>"That I can promise." Finch was relieved that it wouldn't be anything dangerous or embarrassing that he would have to do.</p><p>Mush moved of Finch's bed and moved over to the wardrobe that was in the room. He asked as he started to look through the clothes. "Did you know that Dad once spent Christmas in Paris with his parents?"</p><p>"I didn't. Where did they spend it?" Finch was positively sure that they would have spent it somewhere luxurious as their grandfather was a British Earl and their grandmother was descended from a wealthy businessman.</p><p>"The Ritz Hotel, the one in Paris." Mush spoke in a normal voice as of staying in one of the most expensive hotels for Christmas was normal. "You know the ring that he always wears?"</p><p>Finch nodded it was a gold band with blue at the top, it had a design on the blue that was encrusted by gold. "Let me guess that it belonged to the Bonapartes."</p><p>"No he said that it was a poison ring that belonged to the Romanovs and it belonged to Napoleon III after a family member married into the Russian dynasty." Mush pulled out a crisp white dress shirt. "Casual and smart would look good on you. I just need to grab something."</p><p>He walked over to the dresser and opened a small glass box that held a ring inside. The ring was golden and had an intricate design that showed two snakes wrapped around each other, the snakes were encrusted with two massive rubies. "I know that you don't like to use this unless we attend a high-class event but this would be good to wear."</p><p>Finch slipped the ring onto his right hand with a small smile on his face. It was a tradition in their family to give each son a ring on their seventeenth birthday and then another on their eighteenth. "Thanks Mush, I think that this will do."</p><p>Mush smiled and left his brother to get changed and ready for his pseudo-date.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Albert had to stop himself from gaping when he saw Finch enter the cafe, everyone could tell that he was the wealthiest person in the store. The shirt was made from some of the best silk and the ring on his finger was beautiful.</p><p>He noticed that a lot of the teenage girls stared after Finch with lust as he approached the table that Albert was sitting at. "Sorry for being late, I had to finish up some homework."</p><p>"It's fine." Albert tried to mask his shock be knew he had failed when Finch chuckled. "Can I ask-"</p><p>"Why I am wearing completely different clothes from school?" Albert nodded. "I don't want people following me when I am at school so I don't like to wear this. You do like chocolate ice cream don't you?"</p><p>"It's my favourite!" Albert was confused when Finch let out a sigh of relief.</p><p>"I may have phoned ahead and I may have then ordered chocolate for you and strawberry for me." Finch smiled brightly as he flushed. "But at least I got your favourite."</p><p>Albert just shook his head, he didn't even know why he was surprised. The Greens were in the top thirty richest families in the world but he supposed that he had never thought that ot was Finch's family. He looked down at the table as a medium-sized bowl of chocolate ice cream was put in front of him.</p><p>Finch flushed even further as he stammered. "I may have ordered too much."</p><p>"It's fine. You don't have to worry." Albert tried the ice cream and let out a moan of pleasing once he had swallowed it. "Very nice!"</p><p>Finch would have to thank his father when he got home. Mr. Green had been the one to suggest this cafe as he said that it had the best ice cream in America. "I'm glad that you like it."</p><p>They ate in silence for a few minutes until Albert asked in a curious voice. "Where did you get that ring?'</p><p>"It actually belonged to my father, who was given it by his father. It is traditionally passed from father to eldest son." Finch absently trailed a finger over the ring.</p><p>"Who are you grandparents?" Albert couldn't find out who Mr. Green's parents were when he looked him up on Google.</p><p>"My grandfather is the Duke of Carlisle and my grandmother is descended from the Rockefellers and Astors."</p><p>"That is quite a few famous families."</p><p>Finch smiled as he finished his ice cream, he stared at Albert as he continued eating. Finch wasn't exactly sure how to feel about the boy in front of him as he had confusing feelings. Mr. Green had just smirked when they had talked about the feelings but he hadn't said anything.</p><p>Finch noticed that Albery had finished and so he said in a quiet murmur. "Shall we go now?"</p><p>"Let's go." Albert stood up and pulled his jacket on. Finch smiled to himself as they walked down the street.</p><p>Finch asked before he could stop himself. "Do you want to do this again?"</p><p>Albert froze and Finch was sure that he had messed up so he was shocked at the reply. "Like a date?"</p><p>"If you want."</p><p>"Then I would love to."</p><p>Finch grinned which Albert returned before they carried on their way home.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"How was it?" Mr. Green asked as Finch entered the house.</p><p>"Good! I've now got a date tomorrow." Finch called in reply before he climbed back up the stairs to go back to his room.</p><p>Mr. Green just turned back to his newspaper as he listened to his son enter his room and fall onto his bed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>